


一個耶誕節的童話

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse





	一個耶誕節的童話

 

六歲的Anna一直盼望著耶誕節，在耶誕節夜晚的家庭聚會上她可以見到Elsa 。從夏天開始，Elsa就把自己關在房間裏，甚至不理睬Anna的敲門。Anna決定向Elsa展示她一個夏天的傑作——玫瑰花禮帽（雖然它歪歪扭扭的），還要請Elsa喝她親手調配的聖誕甜酒。

耶誕節那一天，天氣好極了，剛剛被暴風雪洗禮過的Arendelle像鴿子一樣潔白，在晴朗的夜空下閃閃發亮。晚餐前，Anna敲響了那扇畫著藍色雪花的房門：“聖誕快樂，Elsa！”

“聖誕快樂。”屋裏的聲音聽起來少見地開心。

“我給你準備了驚喜！”

“謝謝你。”

“你會來聚會嗎？”

屋裏突然沉默了。Anna擔心地把耳朵貼在門鎖的鎖孔上，過了好一會兒，才聽見一個低低的聲音：

“抱歉，Anna。”

今年的聖誕聚會和往年不一樣，沒有了盛大的舞會，也沒有排滿長長一桌的客人，只有國王、王后和Anna三人。Anna注意到餐廳連窗簾都拉上了，看不到被白雪覆蓋的燈火通明的街道。仿佛作為補償，食物倒是空前豐盛，火雞、沙拉、糖霜薑餅和巧克力甜點把Anna塞得滿滿當當。晚餐時，她儘量使溫馨而愉快的氣氛不被自己攪渾，而且模糊地感覺到她的父母也在如此努力，即使那只空著的座椅無比扎眼。

她把長筒襪鄭重地掛在了聖誕樹上，並幫Elsa掛了一只。入睡前，王后走到Anna的床前為她掖好被子，在她的額上落下一吻。當王后準備起身離開時，Anna拉住了母親睡袍的衣襟。但是她混亂的小腦袋不知道如何開口，最後說出的是：“媽媽，雪花又開始飛了。”

“那是白色的蜜蜂在集合。”年輕的王后說。

“它們也有一個蜂後嗎？”Anna知道真正的蜜蜂群中都有一個蜂後。

“是的，它們有一個，”王后說“凡是蜜蜂最密集的地方，她就會飛來的。她是最大的一個蜜蜂。她從來不在這世界上安安靜靜地活著；她一會兒就飛到濃密的蜂群中去了。她常常在冬夜飛過城市的街道，朝窗子裏面望。窗子上結著奇奇怪怪的冰塊，好像開著花朵似的。”

王后理了一下Anna的頭髮，繼續說：“她披著最細的、像無數顆星星一樣的雪花織成的白紗。她非常美麗和嬌嫩，不過她是冰塊——發著亮光的、閃耀著的冰塊——所形成的。然而她是有生命的：她的眼睛發著光，像兩顆明亮的星星。”

Anna笑了。因為她的母親所講的故事是那麼新奇，而母親撫摸著她的那只手又是那麼柔軟溫暖。

“媽媽，Elsa為什麼不來聚會？”

想問的問題突然順暢地從她嘴中溜了出來。

王后露出一個略帶倦容的微笑：“她今年不來，親愛的。但是以後Elsa一定能參加我們的聖誕聚會，我保證。”

Anna開心地擁抱了王后一下。如果母親這麼說，那她堅信從明年開始，她就能在——至少能在——聖誕之夜與Elsa見面了。

    深夜，Anna在半睡半醒之間睜眼，想起了她的聖誕襪。她很好奇她的禮物，更好奇聖誕老人長什麼樣子，於是被一種戰勝了寒冷的欲望驅使，她只穿上毛絨襪就躡手躡腳地下樓梯，走進了客廳。客廳中央壁爐半熄，肉蔻的香味還跳躍在空氣裏。在那顆巨大的聖誕樹下，一個影子，她看得清清楚楚，是一架漆得雪白的大雪橇。

這雪橇開始緩緩滑動，Anna連忙跑過去，這時她發現上面坐著一個人，身穿厚毛的白皮袍，頭戴厚毛的白帽子。那人轉過來對她和善地點點頭。他們好像彼此認識似的。Anna小跑著想要追上雪橇，雪橇就加快速度，直到一扇窗戶自己打開，寒風裹挾著雪片湧進客廳，Anna剛抓住舵，大雪橇便像風一樣從窗戶滑出了城堡。

她大叫，可是誰也不理她。雪花在飛著，雪橇也在飛著。它們不時向上一跳，好像在飛過籬笆和溝渠。她非常害怕起來，想念念禱告，不過只記起乘法表。雪越下越大了。最後雪花看起來像巨大的白雞。那架大雪橇忽然向旁邊一跳，便把Anna甩了下來。她滾進厚厚的雪堆裏，像被厚厚的大衣裹住了，只不過這大衣冷得令她牙齒直磕巴。她拼命爬起身，只看見白茫茫的雪地。

Anna艱難地向前走，不知道方向在哪里。實際上，她就連自己該往哪個方向走都不知道：是繼續去追那個雪橇上的人呢，還是回家？眼淚在她的睫毛上凍成了一粒粒的冰渣，這感覺很難受，而且讓她看不清東西。她用盡全力邁動雙腿，並且大聲喊叫。這時她被什麼人扶住了：

“你這個可憐的小寶貝！你怎麼會在下大雪的夜裏，跑到這麼遠的地方來呢？”

那人把小小的Anna扶了起來。Anna很高興，終於不用一個人在雪地裏找路受凍了。她踉蹌地，慢慢地跟隨陌生的幫助者，進了一個溫暖的地方。她用力擦去睫毛上的冰渣才發現這是一間坐落在雪山腳下的小屋子，攙扶她的是一個很老很老的女人。

“來吧，告訴我你是誰？你怎樣到這兒來的吧。”老太婆為她倒上一杯她叫不上名字的熱飲。稍微暖和下來後，Anna把什麼都告訴她了。老太婆搖搖頭，說：“哼！哼！”當Anna把一切講完了，問她有沒有看到過一架漂亮的銀白色大雪橇時，老太婆就說她從來沒看到過，不過它一定會回來的，Anna不要太心急，她可以嘗嘗薑汁餅乾。老太婆牽著Anna的手，將她帶到廚房裏去。

窗子開得很高；玻璃都塗上了紅色、藍色和黃色。日光很奇妙地射進來，照出許多不同的顏色。Anna這才發現早晨已經不知不覺地到來了。桌上放著許多形狀可愛的薑汁餅乾。Anna儘量地大吃一通，因為她“可以多吃一點，沒有關係。”當她正在吃的時候，老太婆用一把金梳子替她梳頭發。她的頭髮髦成了長串的、美麗的圈圈，在小小的面孔上懸下來，像盛開的玫瑰花。 

“我老早就希望有一個像你這樣可愛的小女孩，”老太婆說，“現在你看吧，我們兩人會怎樣在一起幸福地生活！”

    當老太婆梳著她的頭髮的時候，Anna有些暈暈乎乎的。廚房裏除了薑汁餅乾的甜香味，還彌漫著一股藥草焚燒後的獨特氣味。日後Anna也許會知道那是能影響人們思考的鼠尾草，現在她想不起來雪橇或什麼別的東西，只看得見眼前的事物，為陽光的燦爛、餅乾的美味和廚房中各式各樣的怪異器具而興奮。

待到太陽完全升起，老太婆為Anna挑了一件她勉強可以穿上的大衣，把她領到屋子背後的溫室花園裏去。Anna睜大眼睛：這裏面是多麼香，多麼美啊！這裏盛開著她能夠想像得到的和她不知曉的花兒和每季的花兒，任何畫冊也沒有這樣多彩，這樣美麗。她快樂得跳起來，一直玩到太陽在高高的櫻桃樹後面落下去為止。於是她到一個美麗的床上去睡。鴨絨被是紅綢子做的，裏面還有藍色的紫羅蘭。Anna在這兒睡著了，做了一些奇異的夢。

她夢見她在和花園裏的每一朵花兒打招呼，問它們知不知道一架漂亮的銀白色大雪橇。不過每朵花都在曬太陽，夢著自己的故事或童話。這些故事或童話Anna聽了許多許多，但是沒有哪朵花知道關於那架大雪橇的任何消息。

卷丹花講了些什麼呢？

你聽到過教堂的鐘聲“當——當”嗎？它老是只有兩個音調：當——當！一對姐妹在晴朗的下午玩耍。妹妹纏著姐姐表演魔法，於是姐姐讓走廊的地板結冰，變得像冰湖那樣又光亮又滑溜，以至於使一個拎著掃帚經過的女傭在上面狠狠滑了一跤，連掃帚都飛走了。姐妹倆手挽著手逃到花園裏，這時大教堂塔上的鐘恰恰敲了五下。

“這個我完全不懂！”小小的Anna說。

“這就是我要講的故事。”卷丹花說。

牽牛花講了些什麼呢？

在一個熙熙攘攘的海港城市上佇立著一幢古老的城堡。它古老的白牆眺望著玻璃一般湛藍透亮、起起伏伏的海面。海風從迢遙的大洋上來，抵達城堡時已經變得非常溫柔。

“多麼美麗，多麼輕盈呀！”

“你是說雪橇嗎？”小小的Anna問。

“我只是講我的故事——我的夢呀！”牽牛花回答說。 

雪球花講了些什麼呢？

有一塊長木板吊在樹間的繩子上。這是一個秋千。一個稚嫩的小女孩，穿著鮮豔的綢衣服，頭髮上紮著長條絲帶，正坐在這上面打秋千。她的姐姐站在秋千上，用手臂挽住繩子，因為她一只手托著一個小碟子，另一只手拿著一根泥煙嘴。她正在吹肥皂泡。秋千飛起來了，五光十色的美麗的肥皂泡也飛起來了。最後的一個肥皂泡還掛在煙嘴上，在風中搖擺。秋千在飛著，妹妹講了個笑話，她們都大笑起來，肥皂泡也就破裂了。一塊飛舞的秋千板和一個破裂的泡沫——這就是我的歌！ 

“你所講的這個故事我好像有點熟悉，不過你講得那麼淒慘，而且你沒有提到雪橇。”

最後Anna走到金鳳花那兒去。這花在閃光的綠葉中微笑。

“你知道一架漂亮的銀白色大雪橇嗎？”她問。

金鳳花放射出美麗的光彩，又把Anna望了一眼。金鳳花會唱出一支什麼歌呢？這歌跟雪橇沒有什麼關係。

在一個小嬰兒房裏，我們上帝的太陽在春天的第一天暖洋洋地照著。它的光線在屋子的白牆上滑行著。在這近旁，第一朵黃花開出來了，在溫暖的陽光裏像金子一樣發亮。嬰兒睡在小小的床裏，她的姐姐——一個金髮的小女孩——正來作短時間的看望。她吻著嬰兒。這個幸福的吻裏藏有金子，心裏的金子。嘴唇是金子，頭髮是金子，全身是金子，這個早晨的時刻也是金子。這個呀！這就是我的故事！ 

金鳳花說。

“我想起來了！我有一個金髮的姐姐！”Anna吸了口氣。“是的，我們讓女傭摔了一跤，一起在花園裏蕩秋千；在我很小的時候，她常常來看我，說不定還吻過我。可是突然有一天，她不再理我了。”

Anna從睡夢中醒來。她睜眼後看到的第一樣東西是一頂掛在旁邊的老太婆的帽子，上面繡著許多花兒，其中最美麗的是一朵玫瑰。一看到這朵玫瑰，她就想起了自己想要送給Elsa的玫瑰禮帽，還想起了Elsa不來聖誕聚會的事情。當她發現時，她已經在小聲地哭了。熱淚落下去，濕潤了土壤，從Anna的腳下突然冒出一株玫瑰，開著茂盛的花，仿佛它原本就在那裏而被喚醒了一樣。她擁抱著它，吻了玫瑰花朵，然後想要從這花園裏離開。正在此時，玫瑰發話了：

“請聽我講一個故事。昨天夜晚，一架比世上所有其他雪橇都要漂亮、都要輕盈的銀白色大雪橇滑過這片雪地，向北遠去。雪橇上坐著一個女孩，身穿厚毛的白皮袍，頭戴厚毛的白帽子，帽檐裏伸出一條金色的麻花辮。”

“那是Elsa！”Anna喊道。

“我不知道Elsa是誰，”玫瑰搖動著嬌豔的花瓣說。“但我知道那雪橇屬於誰。只有居住在比這裏還要寒冷的極北之地的雪之女王，才擁有那麼一架美麗的大雪橇。她經常乘坐它四處遊行，所經之處都被冰雪覆蓋。天啊，昨晚雪橇經過的時候我可真冷。”

Anna又吻了吻玫瑰花朵，跑開了。她跑到花園的盡頭去。門被鎖上了。不過她把那生了鏽的鎖扭了一下，這鎖便松了，門也自動開了。於是小小的Anna披著不合身的大衣跑到外面來。她回頭看了三次，沒有任何人在追她。最後她跑不動了，便在一塊大石頭上坐下來。當她向周圍一看的時候，白雪已經從大地上退去了，褐色的土地裏生出絨毛一般的細草。天啊，難道當她留在老太婆的小屋裏時，不僅忘記了Elsa，忘記了自己在Arendelle時的事情，連時間是如何流逝的都忘記了嗎？難道冬天已經過去了嗎？

她立起身來繼續走。她相信玫瑰的話，Elsa一定是被雪之女王用雪橇帶走了，所以才沒有來參加聖誕聚餐。Anna此時很想念Arendelle和她的父母，不過她還是決心向北走，先帶回Elsa。

走了很久，Anna又不得不休息一下。圍繞著她的是一片陰鬱的樹林，在她坐著的那塊地方的對面，一只大烏鴉在地上跳過去了。烏鴉已經坐了很久，呆望著她，轉動著頭。現在它說：“呱！呱！日安！日安！”對於這個小姑娘它是懷有好感的。它問她單獨在這個茫茫的大世界裏想要到什麼地方去。Anna把她的經歷都告訴了烏鴉，同時問它有沒有看到過一架向北邊滑去的漂亮的銀白色大雪橇。

烏鴉若有所思地點點頭，同時說：

“可能看到過！可能看到過！”

“怎麼，你真的看到過嗎？”Anna叫起來，幾乎把烏鴉摟得悶死了——她是這樣熱烈地吻它。

“輕一點！輕一點！”烏鴉說。“我相信那可能就是Elsa！不過她因為那位王子就把你忘掉了！”

“她是跟一位王子住在一起嗎？”Anna問。

“是的，請聽吧！”烏鴉說，“不過要講你的那種語言，對於我是太難了。如果你能聽懂烏鴉的語言，那麼我可以講得更清楚了！”

“不成，我沒有學過！”Anna說，“不過我的媽媽懂得，也能夠講這種語言。我只希望我也學過。”

“這倒沒有什麼關係！”烏鴉說，“我儘量把話講得清楚好了，但是可能越講越糊塗。”

於是烏鴉把它所知道的事情都講了出來。

“在我們現在所在的這個王國裏，有十三位王子。其中一位非常聰明，他讀過這個國家所有的報紙，還能記住上面所有的標題。最近他哼出一支歌，而這歌只有這麼一句：‘為什麼我現在不結婚呢？’他說：‘是的，這句話裏有道理。’因此他很想結婚。不過他所希望的妻子是：當人們和她講話時，她必須能得體地答話，不僅是站在那兒，只是好看而已——因為這是怪討厭的。於是他把侍從都召進來：當他們知道了他的用意的時候，都非常高興。‘好極了！’他們說：‘前不久我們也有這個意見。’請你相信，我對你講的每一個字都是真的！”烏鴉說。“我有一位很馴服的愛人，她可以在宮裏自由來往，因此她把所有的事情都告訴我了。”

當然所謂“愛人”也無非是一個烏鴉，因為烏鴉只會找類似的東西——那永遠是一個烏鴉。

“所有的報紙立即出版，報紙的邊上印著雞心和王子的名字的頭一個字母，作為裝飾。人們可以讀到：每個少女可以自由到宮裏來和王子談話，而談話的人如果能叫人覺得她是毫無拘束、對答如流的話，王子就要娶她為妻！是的，是的！”烏鴉說，“請你相信我。我的話實實在在，沒有半句虛假。少女成群結隊地到來。當她們來到街上的時候，什麼話都會講；不過她們一起進宮殿的門、看到穿銀色制服的門警、看到臺階上站著穿金色制服的僕人和光耀奪目的大廳的時候，她們什麼話也說不出來，只能重複地念著王子所說出的話的最後一個字——而他並不要再聽自己的話。好像這些人都已經昏睡過去了似的。只有當她們回到街上來了以後，才能講話。這些人從城門那兒一直站到宮門口，排成了一長隊。我自己曾經去親眼看過一次！”烏鴉說。

“可是Elsa呢？”Anna問，“她在哪呢？她會不會在她們中間呢？”

“等著！等著！我們馬上就要談到她了！到了第三天才有一位小小的女孩子到來。她沒有騎馬，也沒有乘車子。她昂首挺胸，邁著優雅的步子走進宮裏來。她的眼睛像你的一樣，射出光彩。她的頭髮如絲一般順滑，紮成一條金色的麻花辮，搭在肩膀上。”

“那正是Elsa！”Anna高興地說，“哦，我這麼快就找到她了！”於是她拍起手來。

“她的背上背著一個小行囊！”烏鴉說。

“不，那一定是雪橇，”Anna說，“因為她是被雪橇帶去的。”

“也可能是！”烏鴉說，“因為我沒有仔細去瞧它！不過我聽我那位馴服的愛人說起，當她走進宮殿的門、看到穿銀色制服的守衛和臺階上穿金色制服的僕人的時候，她一點也不感到慌張。大廳的燭光照耀得如同白晝。樞密顧問官和大臣們托著金盤子，打著赤腳走來走去。這叫人起一種莊嚴的感覺。但是她卻一點也不害怕！

“她優雅地一直走到王子面前，他是坐在教堂壁畫那麼大的一個王座上的。所有的侍從和他們的傭人以及傭人的傭人，所有的侍臣和他們的僕人以及僕人的僕人——每人還有一個小廝——都在四周站著。他們站得離門口越近，就越顯出一副了不起的神氣！這些僕人的僕人的小廝——他老是穿著制服——幾乎叫人不敢看他，因為他站在門口的樣子非常驕傲！”

“好吧，這可真誇張，”Anna聳聳肩，“但是Elsa怎麼樣了？”

“假如我不是一個烏鴉的話，我也會愛她的，雖然我已經訂過婚。她像我講烏鴉話時一樣會講話——這是我從我馴服的愛人那兒聽來的。她既聰明，又能討人喜歡。她並不是來向王子獻媚，而是專來聽聽王子的智慧的，他看中了她；她也看中了他。”

“是的，那一定就是Elsa！”Anna說。“她很聰明，可以算心算，一直算到分數，雖然她不喜歡老師。嘿！你能帶我到宮裏去一趟嗎？”

“這事說來容易！”烏鴉說。“不過我們怎樣實行呢？讓我先跟我那個馴服的愛人商量一下吧。她可能給我們一點忠告。我要告訴你一點——像你這樣小的女孩子，一般是不會得到許可走進裏面去的。”

“會的，我是Arendelle的公主！”Anna說。“而且當Elsa知道我來了的時候，她馬上就會走出來，拉著我進去的。”在說後半句前，她稍微猶豫了一下。

“請在門欄那兒等著我吧。”烏鴉說，於是它扭了扭頭就飛去了。

當烏鴉回來的時候，天已經黑了很久。

“呱！呱！”它說，“我代表我的愛人向你問候。這是我帶給你的一小片面包。這是她從廚房裏拿出來的。那兒麵包多的是。你現在一定很餓了！……你想到宮裏去是不可能的，因為你穿著這破破爛爛的大衣。那些穿著銀色制服的警衛和穿著金色制服的僕人們不會相信你是公主，也不會幫你通報。不過請你不要急；你還是可以進去的。我的愛人知道通到臥室的一個小後樓梯，同時她也知道可以在什麼地方弄到鑰匙！”

於是他們通過一條寬闊的林蔭路向花園走去。樹葉從Anna的頭頂簌簌地落下來，她攏了攏大衣的領子，發覺現在已是秋天。等宮殿裏的燈光一個接著一個地熄滅了以後，烏鴉就把她帶到後門那兒去。這門是半掩著的。

一步一步地登上狹窄昏暗的樓梯，Anna又怕又急的心跳得多麼厲害啊！她仿佛覺得她在做一件壞事似的；然而她所希望看見的只不過是Elsa而已。是的，那一定是她。她在生動地回憶著Elsa那對聰明的藍眼睛和長長的金髮。她可以想像得到她在怎樣微笑——她在和自己一起堆雪人時的那種微笑。Elsa一定很高興看到她的，雖然不知道王子究竟有多好，不過Elsa一定會和她一起回去。而她終於可以送出聖誕驚喜了。Elsa會喜歡她的玫瑰禮帽和聖誕甜酒嗎？

他們現在上了樓梯。食櫥上點著一盞小燈；在屋子的中央，立著那只馴服的烏鴉。它把頭掉向四周，望著Anna。

“我的小姑娘，我的未婚夫把你講得非常好，”馴服的烏鴉說，“你的身世——我們可以這麼講——是非常奇妙的！請你把燈拿起來好嗎？我可以在你前面帶路。我們可以一直向前走，因為我們不會碰到任何人。”

“我覺得好像有人在後面跟著。”Anna老實說。

“這些事物不過是一個夢罷了。”烏鴉說。

他們現在走進第一個大廳。牆上掛著許多刻著獅子和劍的紋章，第二個大廳總比第一個大廳漂亮。是的，一個人會看得腦袋發昏！最後他們來到了最聰明的王子的臥室。在這兒，天花板就像生有玻璃——很貴重的玻璃——葉子的棕櫚樹冠。在屋子的中央有兩張睡床懸在一根粗大的金杆子上，而且每一張床像一朵百合花。一張的顏色是紅的，這裏面睡著王子；另一張是白的，Anna希望在這裏面找到Elsa。她把一片白花瓣分開，看到一個白皙的脖子。哦，這就是Elsa！她大聲地喊出這個名字，同時把燈拿上前來。那人醒轉來，掉過頭，然而——她卻不是Elsa！

這位公主只是脖子和發色跟Elsa相似。王子從百合花的床上向外窺看，同時問誰在這兒。Anna忍住大哭的衝動，把全部故事和烏鴉給她的幫助都告訴了他。

“可憐的孩子！”王子和公主說。

他們稱讚了烏鴉一番，同時說他們並不生它們的氣，不過它們可不能常做這類的事兒。雖然如此，它們仍然應該得到一件獎賞。

“你們願意自由地飛出去呢，”王子問，“還是願意作為宮裏的烏鴉而獲得一個固定的位置、享受能吃廚房裏剩飯的權利呢？”

兩只烏鴉鞠了一躬，要求有一個固定的位置，因為它們想到它們的老年。它們說：“老了的時候能夠得到一些供給總是一件好事，正如俗語所說的一樣。”

公主爬下床來，請Anna睡在他的床上——Anna拒絕了王子要為她另開一間客房的好意，因為她累得只想倒頭就睡。深沉的睡眠中，她居然做了一個夢，夢見了很久以前Elsa與她玩的遊戲。那是一個冬天的日子，雪花正在飛舞的時候，Elsa拿著一面放大鏡走出來，提起藍色裙子的下擺，讓雪花落到它上面。

“Anna ，來看看這面鏡子！”她說。

每一片雪花被放大了，像一朵美麗的花兒，或一顆有六個尖角的星星。

“你看，這是多麼巧妙啊！”Elsa說，“這比真正的花兒要有趣得多：它裏面一點毛病也沒有——只要它們不融解，就是非常整齊的。”

第二天Anna全身穿上了絲綢和天鵝絨的衣服。有人向她提議，請她在宮裏住下一段時間，再由使者將她送回Arendelle。不過她只要求得到一輛馬拉的小車，和一雙小靴子。這樣她就可以又向北去，去尋找Elsa。

她不僅得到一雙靴子，還得到一雙大手套，並且穿著一身乾淨整齊的衣服。當她要離去的時候，一輛純金做成的車子就停在門外等她。王子和公主的徽記在那上面亮得像一顆明星。車夫、侍者和騎手——因為還有騎手——都穿著繡有金王冠的衣服。王子親自扶她上車，同時祝她一路平安。那只樹林裏的烏鴉——它現在已經結了婚——陪送她走了開頭三丹麥裏的路程。它坐在Anna的身旁，因為叫它背對著馬坐著，它可受不了。另外那只烏鴉站在門口，拍著翅膀。她不能跟他們同行，因為她有點頭痛，而這頭痛是因為她獲得了那個固定職位後吃得太多了才有的。車子四壁填滿了甜餅乾，座位裏墊滿了薑汁餅乾和水果。

“再會吧！再會吧！”王子和公主喊著，連王子的十二個兄弟也在稍遠處招手。Anna哭起來，烏鴉也哭起來。他們這樣一起走了開頭幾丹麥裏路，於是烏鴉也說了聲再會——這要算最難過的一次別離。烏鴉飛到一棵樹上，拍著黑翅膀，一直到它看不見馬車為止——這車子閃耀得像明亮的太陽。

馬車一刻不停地向北行進，穿過森林，穿過雪原（冬天也飛一般地到來，Anna對此已經習慣），離高聳的雪山越來越近。不過車輪撼動雪地，把昏昏欲睡的雪山弄醒了。

一開始誰也沒有注意到遠方的異常。直到車夫突然大喊大叫，侍者和騎手抬起他們被長途勞頓變得遲鈍的頭，發現雪山上一團白色的煙霧正在緩緩向他們滾落。這裏除了Anna沒有人瞭解雪山，他們知道很壞的事情發生了，然而沒有辦法。馬車猶豫地停在原地。

“快點逃！往雪崩的側面走！”

Anna小小的嗓音響了起來。它有些發抖，不過這不影響車夫高高揮起鞭子往馬背上甩去，車子立刻調轉方向疾馳。

這是一場驚心動魄的競賽，每個人都發自內心地祈求勝利。不幸的是，馬在厚厚的積雪中跑不快，而雪的速度遠令人膽寒，它十幾秒前看上去的遲緩僅僅是因為距離遙遠罷了，現在它毫無顧忌地撲下來，聲勢越來越浩大，仿佛數千萬頭白熊邊狂奔邊發出雷鳴般的嘶吼。Anna坐在車廂內，合起顫抖的雙手向她記不住名字的神明祈禱，害怕將頭伸出窗外去看。在她念第一百零二遍祈禱詞的時候，車廂劇烈地跳動了一下，使她的腦袋磕到了廂壁上。Anna失去了視覺，緊接著失去了意識。

“……雪崩……”

“……死……”

“……活著嗎？……醒……醒醒！嘿！”

她被一陣吵鬧的人聲弄醒了。Anna吃力地睜開眼睛，發現有人正在拍打她的臉頰。“這孩子還活著！”那人用奇異的聲音大喊大叫。忽然之間，Anna感覺自己周圍圍了一大圈影子，她被輕柔地抱了起來，抬出了車廂。

我被救了——Anna這樣想著，安心地閉上了眼睛。

等她再次睜開眼睛時，周圍的場景發生了很大的變化。一個空曠的山洞，光線勉強照進來一點兒，使石頭上的草皮微微發亮。她用胳膊支撐起上半身，發現自己身下墊著獸皮，身上也蓋著獸皮。一股強烈的臊味把她的眉頭熏皺了。

與此同時，她的後背被拍了一下。一個與Anna年齡相仿的男孩正用好奇的眼神打量她。他的頭髮是淺金色的，眼睛則是友善的棕色。一只滑稽的馴鹿依偎在他身旁。他像獸類那樣把鼻子湊近Anna嗅了兩下，令Anna害怕地後退。“這裏是哪兒？”她問。

男孩不甚在意地回答：“地精的家。你是被地精們抬回來的。”

“其他人呢？”

“我不知道，這裏的人只有我和你，”男孩偏偏腦袋，“我想你是一位公主吧？”

“是的。”Anna吃驚地說。接著她把自己遇到的事情，和她想找到Elsa，都對男孩講了。男孩嚴肅又好奇地聽著，不時用問題打斷她的話，最後他說：“好，好，我來幫你找到你的姐姐。”

“她一定和雪之女王在一起。可是我不知道雪之女王在哪兒。”Anna說。

“問問地精們不就知道了。”男孩再次用那種輕描淡寫的口吻說。

地面突然震顫起來。一個又一個圓滾滾的石頭，自己在地上移動，然後一個個跳躍到空中，變成許多人形的東西。“我們看見Elsa！”“我們看見Elsa！她坐在雪之女王的車子裏。當我們待在外面的時候，車子低低地從樹林上飛過去。”

Anna很驚奇，但她來不及為這種事費神了：“雪之女王旅行到什麼地方去了？你們知道嗎？”

“我親愛的孩子，”其中最年長的地精說，“首先你必須好好休息一晚。”

晚上，Anna和男孩吃了些簡單的東西（地精的手藝出乎意料地好），然後走到鋪了獸皮的一個角落裏去，捧著熱湯小口小口地啜飲。他們聊天，拌嘴，不一會又和好如初。Anna發現男孩竟然沒有名字。“地精們還沒想好。”他說著，翻了個白眼。

“為什麼你的名字要讓地精來取呢？”她問。

“因為我是他們養大的。”男孩的口氣仿佛在說“理應如此”。“對了，你把關於Elsa的事情，以及你為什麼跑到這個大世界裏來的緣故，再告訴我一遍吧。”

於是Anna又從頭講了一遍。石洞裏全都是沉寂的石頭，地精們可能都睡了，也可能正在豎耳聆聽。當她講到自己要找雪之女王時，一個地精的聲音響起：“她大概是到拉普蘭去了，因為她在那兒搭起夏天住的帳篷。不過，她經常住的宮殿是在北極附近一個叫做斯匹次卑爾根的島上。”

“這樣就很清楚了。”男孩說。“明天一早就出發，去拉普蘭。”

Anna心想他的心腸還不錯，她也想在Arendelle的城堡中有這樣一個朋友，但是她往往只能獨自一人。一邊漫無邊際地思考，一邊聽男孩的夢話和柴火的劈啪聲，Anna慢慢陷入了睡夢之中。

第二天早晨，男孩走到他的馴鹿旁邊：“幫我把這個小小的女孩子帶到雪之女王的宮殿裏去——她的姐姐就在那兒。你昨晚已經聽到過她對我講的話，因為她的聲音很大，而且你也在偷聽，是不是？”

馴鹿快樂得高高跳起來。男孩把小小的Anna抱到它的背上，而且很謹慎地把她系牢。  “你不跟來嗎？”Anna問。

“我的朋友背不動兩個人。”男孩把一個小包裹系在馴鹿的背上，“你把這兩塊麵包和一塊火腿拿去吧，免得挨餓。”

“謝謝你。”Anna露齒一笑。

馴鹿馱著小小的Anna在樹樁和灌木上飛奔，穿過樹林，越過沼澤地和大草原，儘快地賓士。豺狼在呼嘯，烏鴉在呱呱地叫。“噓！噓！”這是空中發出的聲音。天空好像燃燒起來了似的。

“那是我親愛的老北極光！”馴鹿說，“瞧，它是多麼亮！”於是它跑得更快，日夜不停地跑。

麵包吃完了，火腿也吃完了，這時他們到達了拉普蘭。

他們在一個小屋子面前停下來。這屋子非常簡陋；它的屋頂低得幾乎接觸到地面；它的門是那麼矮，當家裏的人要走出走進的時候，就得伏在地上爬。屋子裏除了一個老太婆以外，什麼人也沒有，她現在在一盞油燈上煎魚。馴鹿把Anna的全部經歷都講了，不過它先講自己的，因為它覺得它的最重要。Anna凍得一點力氣也沒有，連一句話也講不出來了。

“唉，你們這些可憐的東西！”拉普蘭女人說，“你們要跑的路還長得很呢！你們還要跑三百多丹麥裏路，才能到達芬馬克，因為雪之女王在那兒的鄉下休假。她每天晚上放起藍色的焰火。我將在一條幹鱈魚上寫幾個字，因為我沒有紙，你們可以把它帶到一個芬蘭的老太婆那兒去——她會告訴你更多的消息。”

當Anna暖了一陣、吃了和喝了一些東西以後，拉普蘭女人就在一條幹鱈魚上寫下幾個字，並且告訴Anna好好拿著它，然後把她系在馴鹿的背上，這鹿立刻就跳走了，“呼！呼！”它在高空中說。最美麗的、蔚藍色的北極光，一整夜不停地在閃耀著。

這樣他們到了芬馬克，他們在那個芬蘭女人的煙囪上敲著，因為她連一個門也沒有。

屋子裏的熱氣很大，芬蘭女人幾乎是一絲不掛地住在那兒。她的身材很小，而且很髒。她馬上把Anna的衣服解開，把她的大手套和靴子脫下，否則Anna就會感到太熱了。她在馴鹿的頭上放了一塊冰，然後讀了寫在鱈魚上的字——她一連讀了三遍。當她把這些字都記熟了以後，就把這魚扔進一個湯罐裏去煮，因為它是可以吃的，而且她又是一個從來不浪費任何東西的人。

馴鹿先講了自己的故事，然後又講了小小Anna的故事，芬蘭女人眨著她聰明的眼睛，一句話也不說。

“你是很聰明的，”馴鹿說，“我知道你能用一根縫線把世界上所有的風都縫在一起。如果船長解開一個結，他就可以有好的風；如果他鬆開第二個結，那麼風就吹得更厲害；不過當他解開第三個和第四個結的時候，那就會有一陣可以把樹林吹倒的暴風雨。你能不能給這小女孩一點東西喝，使她能有十二個人那麼大的力量來制服雪之女王呢？”

“十二個人那麼大的力量！”芬蘭女人說，“這太管用了！”

她走到櫥格子那兒，抱下一大捆皮，把這捆皮打開。它上面寫著許多奇怪的字母。

“你能不能給Anna一件什麼東西，使她能有力量克服一切困難呢？”馴鹿再一次懇求道。

“Elsa當然是住在雪之女王那兒的。我甚至在想，她可能就是雪之女王。她在雪之女王的宮殿覺得什麼東西都合乎她的胃口和想法。她以為那兒就是世界上最美的地方，”芬蘭女人說，“不過我不能給Anna比她現在所有的力量更大的力量：你沒有看出這力量是怎樣大嗎？你沒有看出人和動物是怎樣為她服務嗎？你沒有看出她在這世界上跑了多少路嗎？她不需要從我們這兒知道她自己的力量。她的力量就在她的心裏；她是一個天真可愛的孩子——這就是她的力量。如果她自己不能到雪之女王那兒，帶回她的Elsa，那麼我們也沒有辦法幫助她！雪之女王的花園就從那個離開這兒兩丹麥裏路的地方開始。你可以把這小姑娘帶到那兒去：把她放在雪地上一個生滿了紅花漿果的大灌木林旁邊。不要呆在那兒閒聊，抓緊時間回到這兒來！”

於是芬蘭女人就把格爾達抱到馴鹿的背上。它儘快地飛跑。

“哎呀，我沒有穿上靴子！沒有戴上大手套！”小小的Anna叫著。

她馬上就感到刺人的寒冷；不過馴鹿不敢停下來：它一口氣跑到生滿了紅漿果的那個灌木林旁邊。它把她放下來，在她的嘴上吻了一下，於是大顆亮晶晶的眼淚就流到了臉上來。它儘快地又跑回去了。可憐的Anna站在那兒，在那可怕的、寒冷的芬馬克，沒有穿鞋子，也沒有戴大手套。

她拼命地向前跑。一股雪花卷過來了。它不是從天上落下來的，因為天上非常晴朗，而且還射出北極光。雪花是沿著地面卷來的。它越逼得近，就越變得龐大。Anna記起，從前Elsa在裙子上展示給她看的時候，雪花是多麼大，多麼美麗啊。不過在這兒它們顯得非常龐大和可怕——有的樣子像醜陋的大刺蝟；有的像許多伸出頭、糾成一團的蛇；有的像毛髮直立的小胖熊。它們全都是白得發亮的、有生命的雪花。它們全都是雪之女王的前哨兵，是對Anna的拒絕。

小小的Anna念著Elsa的名字。天氣是那麼寒冷，她可以看到自己呼出的氣像煙霧似的從嘴裏冒出來。呼出的氣越來越濃，形成了明亮的小安琪兒。當他們一接觸到地面時，就越變越大。他們都戴著頭盔，拿著矛和盾。他們的數目在增大。Anna沒有發現，她周圍出現了一個很大的兵團。這些兵士用長矛刺著這些可怕的雪花，把這些雪花打成無數碎片。於是小小的Anna就又穩步地、勇敢地向前進。

她來到了雪之女王的宮殿前。

 

“——然後我就不記得了，”Anna說完，打了個巨大的呵欠。“父王說我在客廳的地板上睡了一夜，傭人發現我時，我還在冷得發抖。”

“那麼你就是做了一個夢。這個夢可真長。”Elsa頭也沒抬，盯著手中的卷宗，但微微笑了一下。

她們在Arendelle城堡的圖書室裏。Anna打橫躺在沙發上，Elsa則坐在大書桌前批閱奏章。這是個寧靜的聖誕夜，小雪在窗戶外紛紛揚揚地飄灑。燭光勉強照亮圖書室，瓷餐具、松木書架和架上一排排陳舊的書脊都被一層溫柔的暖色籠罩。大書桌前，Elsa幾近白金色的頭髮此時沒有被梳到後腦勺，有幾綹遮住了她的眼睛，那裏面盛著蔚藍色的聰慧和蔚藍色的笑意。

“而且還很神奇，就像童話一樣！”Anna伸長雙臂，仿佛要去抓住那個奇幻夢境的尾巴。

“而且還很瘋狂，”Elsa的羽毛筆蘸了一下墨水，“那個老太婆，就是在山腳下擁有一座溫室花園的老太婆，也許想用她的幻術把你永遠困在她身邊。”

“她只是想讓我做她的孫女！”Anna反駁道。

這個耶誕節Anna過得非常開心。今年的聖誕聚會和往年不一樣，Elsa在她的身邊。她們坐在同一張餐桌上，就著窗外美麗的雪景，一起享用火雞、沙拉、糖霜薑餅和巧克力甜點。儘管聖誕聚會剛結束Elsa就必須回到她的工作中去——誰讓她是Arendellle的女王？——Anna仍然感覺幸福。

她凝視著Elsa。Elsa只是坐在那裏批閱奏章，什麼話都不說，但她覺得，為了這個，她已等待很久了。

突然，Elsa從小山一般的檔中抬起頭：“也許我應該提醒你，是時候去睡覺了。”Anna狡黠地咧嘴：“我不，除非你講一個睡前童話。”其實她願意就這麼在圖書室睡下來，如果Elsa不離開的話。Elsa故意很大聲地歎了一口氣。她擱下羽毛筆，說：“好吧，你想聽什麼？”

“《雪之女王》。”

Elsa離開大書桌，到書架旁找了幾分鐘，最後抱著一本又厚又舊的童話書來到Anna身邊。她披著最細的、像無數顆星星一樣的雪花織成的白紗。她非常美麗和嬌嫩，就像是冰塊——發著亮光的、閃耀著的冰塊——所形成的。然而她是有生命的：她的眼睛發著光，像兩顆明亮的星星。她在Anna身側坐下，款款打開童話書，清了清嗓子：

“請注意！現在我們要開始講了。當我們聽到這故事的結尾的時候，我們就會知道很多事情，比現在知道的還要多。”

 


End file.
